


Mine

by txnystarkimagines



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Iron Man - Freeform, Jealous, Marvel - Freeform, Party, RDJ, Rich - Freeform, Robert Downey Jr - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Tumblr, mcu - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, txnystarkimagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txnystarkimagines/pseuds/txnystarkimagines
Summary: Tony stark smut where the reader sees him flirting with a woman at a party but the reader likes Tony and she gets jealous and possessive, walks to him and asks him to follow her to the balcony. The rest you will have to read to find out.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first piece of fanfiction that I ever wrote almost two and half years ago please don't judge me on this! I am just in the process of backing up all my work from tumblr onto here!   
> www.txnystarkimagines.tumblr.com   
> I'm still taking requests on there!

You looked at yourself one last time in the mirror before the elevator doors opened. Only to be met with your e/c eyes ladened in a smoke of neutral browns and nudes, curtained with thick eyelashes. Your hair was held up in a messy yet intricate bun. Even though you hated tying up your hair in formal events such as these, it was only done so to divert the attention of a certain someone towards the diamond necklace that rested below your neck. The brief moment of appreciation you had for yourself was cut through the soft swish of the doors opening and orchestral music floating in.

It was a charity gala that you had been invited to,hosted by the one and only Anthony Edward Stark,widely know as Tony Stark or Iron Man. It was one that he has been hosting since the past several years on the same date every year. The only reason you were invited was that Tony knew you,. You both weren’t exactly the closest of friends but also weren’t acquaintances. The relation lied somewhere in between which had not yet been figured out. You met when you were hired as an Interior Designer of the Stark Mansion, Malibu,California two years ago. The job involved a day to day contact and meetings with him which had led to the still flourishing friendship.

Now,however you stood at the entrance of the hall decorated oh so beautifully,in the Mandarin Oriental Hotel,New York. While the hall in itself was a beauty so was the interior. The event decorator had done a great job with this year’s theme.Traditional panels one would find in the castles of old times covered the modern walls,which also reflected a dim yellow light changing hues every few minutes. Artificial trees which looked nothing less than real trees were scattered about. From what you could see there were about four hundred people in the party but your eyes only wanted to see that one man. With the mission on your mind, you decided a drink would do you good before mingling.

On your way to the bar, you stopped to associate yourself with a few people for whom you had worked and those whom you wanted to impress into hiring you. After all, a successful entrepreneur like yourself would never miss the chance to gain benefits from such wealthy clients,because indeed the party was filled with celebrities and businessmen from all over the world. Reaching the bar you drummed your fingers against the granite top as you waited for a bartender to greet you,and soon he did. “Hello, ma'am! What is that you will like this fine evening?”

Gosh! You thought to yourself.Even the servers here were so sophisticated and decent.

“A classic Manhattan please."You smiled at him.

"Coming right up.”

Suddenly you felt warmth crawl up your bare back,as someone’s palm made contact with it.You turned around only to be met with the scent of aftershave,some spice and the briefest hint of grease and a pale blue tie.

“Hey! You are finally here."He greeted.

"Indeed,Mr Stark. How are you?"You replied,while on the inside you were freaking out about the hand on your back that sent tingles up your spine.

He took a seat on the wooden stool next to you finally taking off his hands,"How many times have I told you not to call me Mr. Stark that was my father."He rolled his eyes.

"Just about as many times as I have told you that I always treat my clients professionally.”

“Not really your client-"He was interrupted by the bartender serving you your drink.

"Here is your classic Manhattan ma'am.Would you like anything, sir?"He asked.

"A Godfather."You heard him say,while you took the sip of your favorite drink,the cool liquid leaving a trail of fire down your throat making you smile,this was home.

"That’s a strong drink for a woman like yourself Y/N."Tony spoke out,"Trying to forget someone now,are we?”

“No just hoping someone finds the time to remember me tonight."You stated,smiling up at him.

Just then the band started with another song,one of your favourites might you add,but it was just an instrumental. Tony got up from his seat and extended his hand towards you,"A dance might help?’‘He looked at you hopefully.

"Uh..yes sure.”

You agreed and off you both walked to the middle of the dance floor. His rough hands interlocked with your soft ones,and the other one rested just a few inches above your tail bone.The contact again causing tingles. Your hand rested against his forearm,only to travel up the smooth material of his navy blue suit and stopping at his shoulder. All of sudden he pulled you against him leaving very little space between causing your heart to beat faster.

“Easy there,tiger!"You smirked,trying to cover up the nervousness.

"You look beautiful as always by the way."He complimented you as you both started to sway to the beat of the music.

"Thank you!"You blushed and rested your head against his chest. Even with the five inched,silver heels you wore, you still reached below his chin,which to sum up would say that you were really short. But to Tony, you were the perfect height,good to cuddle,something he hoped he would get to do one day,and perfect to rest his chin on your head.Thus that’s what he exactly did making butterflies flutter in your stomach. You knew you had feelings for that man,but your reactions to him tonight were more amplified than ever before.

To the onlookers,both of you were a picture perfect couple swaying side to side.This moment of bliss, however, was broken up by a red headed woman.

"Hello, Mr. Stark."She greeted,completely ignoring what you both had going on. Tony’s mood immediately declined as he too moved away,not wanting to might I add greet this woman.

"Hello Ms. Wright.” he greeted back. She was the daughter of the owner of a competing company he had wanted to take over since the past few months and now was a perfect opportunity to charm her. At the same time,did not want to leave you. But sometimes life put you in situations like these.

“Would you care to dance?"Ms. Wright asked him.

You frowned at the obvious disrespect this woman had for you as she completely ignored you.

"Yes sure.” Tony’s reply annoyed you further.

“I’m sorry babe."His lips brushed against your ear as he whispered to you. "She is the daughter of a perspective client.”

You pulled away from his arms and nodded up at him,“I’ll look forward to that,Stark."And then you walked away towards the bar.

You watched her and Tony attentively.She knew how to dance much better than you and they two seemed to be moving along the floor much more freely than you. She had a model like figure,the exact type of women Tony usually went for. This you could see through the way they talked and laughed.Tony was engaged in a much more enthusiastic conversation than he had been with you. You felt an odd sort of unease.Jealousy it was,you wanted to be in her place,touching Tony,dancing with him and making him laugh. That is it! You exclaimed internally. With a mission in your mind, you walked towards the two dead set on separating them.

You tapped Tony on the shoulder making him turn around. Immediately Tony felt relief, he couldn’t tolerate listening to this woman any longer than he had,especially her lame stories she thought were funny."I am on that balcony over by the bar."You pointed towards it."Meet me there. Now.”

You watched the cars move down along the road from the height. It was a windy night as you felt the wind brush past you leaving behind goosepumps.Lets see if he comes or not.

“What the hell was that Y/N?"Tony’s voice broke you out of the train of thoughts.

"Oh! So she can interrupt us but when I do you are annoyed. I see how that is."You huffed.

A weird expression danced across his face as he tried to hide his smug grin. "Are you jealous?”

“No! Not at all! Absolutely not. Why would you think of something so absurd?”

Tony stepped towards you only for you to move back in reflex.“Maybe because you are so angry.”

He stepped closer to you,only for you to move back and hit the cold railing. There was only so much space between you both now as the sounds from the ballroom faded away. Your gaze locked with his created a tense aura, causing your heart to beat faster. As you looked into his brown eyes,his sight was locked onto your lips adorned in pink lipstick,that parted subconsciously. With that, he moved forwards and touched his lips against yours. The pairs fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. They moved in perfect accordance.Electric shock is what you both felt and you forgot about the whole world. It was a kiss full of care and passion. The once calm kiss turned into a frenzy as Tony pushed you against the railing, only for your upper half of the body to dip down as he grabbed you by the waist. Let’s just hope it was strong enough to tolerate your weight and his. Your arms locked around his neck as his tongue entered your mouth.Both fought for dominance but in the end, he won. As you pulled away unwittingly to breathe he didn’t stop and instead trailed kisses down your jaw line. His lips touched against your collar bone and he pressed opened mouth kisses and sucked on your sweet spot. This caused you to let out a shaky breath.

“Tony…"You gasped as he again trailed his lips up to yours only to leave a trail of burns behind. "Let’s take this somewhere more private.”

“Yes,lets."He agreed.

With that, you two parted and straightened out your clothes,because to get to that privacy both of you had to pass through hundreds of people. Arm in arm you both stepped out of the balcony and into the crowded hall. To get to the elevator you had to pass by the bar where Ms.Wright was currently sitting and watching both of you like a hawk. You moved your hand towards your neck pretending to straighten you necklace only for her eyes to meet the hickey that was now forming. Her eyes narrowed menacingly at you to which you responded with only a smug smirk.

"You are wearing the gift I gave you."Tony stated,referring to the necklace.

’'Wow! You finally did. After what? Like a century.”

“Don’t be so cold Y/N.After all its gonna be me who is gonna provide you with some warmth tonight.’'He teased.

"Tony!"You exclaimed,embarrassed as you both entered the elevator,letting the doors close behind.

"Now where were we?”


	2. Two

As soon as the elevator doors closed behind you both,Tony turned towards you,staring intensely. His eyes traveled from your eyes to your neck stopping to looking at your full pink lips down to you petite waist and shapely legs defined further by heels. Wherever his gaze traveled your skin caught on fire.

You were backed up against the elevator wall as it traveled up 20 floors to the penthouse suite.Tony caged you between his arms so close that with even a centimeter to the front would brush your lips against his.

“Tell me Ms L/N,what is it that I shall do to you?” He never nibbled on your ear making you wet.

“Make love to me baby.”

“I don’t make love."He laughed on your skin,slowly tracing kisses along your bare shoulder.

"Fuck me then. Fuck me to oblivion till I forget who we are."You replied.

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear.

With that, he turned you around roughly and smashed his lips against yours. His chapped lips created a perfect friction with your smooth ones. The moved in sync as your hands traveled to the nape of his neck,pulling and tugging at the hair. 

Tony squeezed your waist which you took as a signal to wrap your legs around his firm and muscular torso.Before any of you could proceed further the elevator pinged signaling your stop.

You two exited and made your way down the hall however he still held onto you without dropping you. The kiss now broken, enabled you both to catch your breath with your foreheads glued to the other, and eyes locked in an intense stare.

"My keys are in the back pocket. Take them out."ordered Tony.

"Ooh controlling are we?"You giggled. Your hand intentionally groped his butt before taking out the key card.

"Darling this isn’t the least bit of the controlling man that I am. Just you wait and feel."He smirked

Tony dropped you down before opening the door and entering.Deciding to give him a few seconds you walked over to the windows again.

"Where do you think you are going?"He growled.

You bit your lip to hide the smile and turned around. He stalked towards you like a lion after his prey. When close enough Tony lightly nibbled on your lower lip pulling it slightly rougher than expected. But you didn’t mind you loved the sting. He sucked on it,and then suddenly pulled away. 

Tony then kissed your chin and then your jaw. He pressed an opened mouth kiss in between your collar bones making you moan. There he sucked and kissed for a few seconds before he bit it making you whimper in pain as well as pleasure.

"If you keep making sounds like that there is not much I can do to hold back myself.”

“Who says I want you to?"You asked rhetorically.

Tony moved down,trailing kisses down your cleavage.His fingers traced up to the straps of your dress that rested on your forearms,further sliding them down. As his eyes met your silky nude push up bra,his eyes darkened in what seemed like lust. He looked up at you and said the words which made you blush.

"You are absolutely beautifu lY/N.I just want you to know that this is not a one night stand ok?”

Your heart fluttered at the thought of Tony wanting something more out of this. Not being able to find words you just nodded looking at him. Tony immediately dropped to his knees after seeing your response.You gasped at what he was about to do.

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I want to.”

And then he disappeared under your puffy dress.His hands cupped your calves, rubbing them as he kissed the side of your knees. Slowly traveling up till he reached your inner thighs. He kissed and sucked before reaching you lacey panties.He, however, did not know what they looked like as it was dark as night under that dress of yours. His teeth grazed against your panty line,his warm breath hitting your wet mound made you shiver. “T-Tony” You let out a shaky breath.

“Tony what?” His voice came out from beneath your dress.

“Please!"You begged as his hands moved up to remove your panties.

His pace was deathly slow and the lace tickled against your legs.Just then his face made contact with your pussy. Now keep in mind that you weren’t a virgin but this, this felt like someone was going down on you for the first time ever. What Tony made you feel with simply his touch was something your previous boyfriends and had not even been able to make you feel in bed. Moving back, Tony’s goatee rubbed against your thighs as he licked a quick strip down from your hole to your clit,giving you positively awkward pleasure.

"Tony!"You moaned throwing back your head,It hit against the glass windows but that little pain did little to outweigh the rapture he provided you with. Tony then again moved up to your clit knowing exactly what to do as he sucked on it,resulting you to be a moaning and withering mess. He tongue slid into your hole , not touched for several months. As his tongue traced figures into your cunt,his nose pressed againts your clit.Combined with the beard burn he was giving you,you moaned out his name repeatedly.

"Whats my name?"He asked against your lower lips.

"Tony.”

“Full."The way he spoke caused vibrations to travel up your mouth of arousal, The fact that his tongue was still moving inside of you didn’t help much.

"Tony Stark.”

“That’s my girl,"He grinned,"Now spell it with me.”

Before you could interpret what he meant he started eating you out again. The movement now changed from going up and down,to east to west, and then vertical,Tracing the letter T. Realising what he was doing you caught up and spelled it with him. His experienced tongue caused you to moan out the letters. You badly wanted to pull at his hair and have your fingers buried in his but the dress was a boundary between both of you which prevented you from doing so, and thus you had to make do with clenching your dress in your fists. As he spelled out the last letter R you felt pressure building in your womb.

“Tony I am gonna cum."You whimpered.

"Let me finish.”

That didn’t help much though as he made the circular movement of tracing the circle of R, you fell apart. You shrieked out his name over and over again,your eyes rolling back into your head. That didn’t stop him though he grasped onto your thighs tightly,to support and stop you from losing balance. He lapped up your juices with the final trace of the letter K and further movements of his mouth as he sucked onto your warm and wet lips.

Tony revealed himself from beneath the dress with wet and glistening lips. Instead of standing up he pulled you down onto the floor on his level. And gave you a wicked grin,and smashed your lips in a war against his yet again. You tasted yourself against his mouth, the salty yet somewhat nice taste of your orgasm. 

Tony pulled away and cupped your face against yours,“That should teach you that you are mine and mine only.I wrote my name down there because I don’t want someone else to taste you ever again. Just me.Ok?”

“OK.”

With that, you flipped him over. He was now against the windows with you sitting on top of him. Both legs besides his waist with the knees resting on the floor. You tugged at the collar of his navy blue jacket to take it of,which he gladly did. You pulled him closer to you with the edge of his tie and slowly opened the knot without breaking eye contact. As he silently watched you unbutton his shirt in a fast pace he reached up and took out the one main pin holding your hair in place. 

“I like it better with your hair down.”

To that you smiled and leaned into him,lightly brushing your lips against his jaw,you placed your hands on his naked upper half. While one was on the chest the other made omniscient shapes on his torso tickling him. 

You slid down him,bending as much as possible to flash him your mounds before reaching his buckle. In no way was the pace quick. You did it patiently to give him full pleasure. 

As your hands nervously fumbled around his belt buckle,Tony broke the silence,“Just because I did Y/N,it doesn’t mean you also have to do it." 

” I want to.“

Despite the fact that you were nervous as hell and there was only one other time you had done this before,you didn’t want Tony to think it was just you involved.Instead, both of you deserved to receive equal amounts of pleasure. The sound of Tony’s pants being unzipped loudly echoed throughout the room. You slid them down to his knees from where he kicked them off,only to bet met with his hard and bulging cock,already tainted with pre-cum at the slit. There was only a thin trail of hair that led to his stick of pleasure. Albeit it surprised you that he went commando, without any sort of underwear or boxers. 

"Commando huh?"You looked at him with astonishment. 

"Only making it easier for you.”

With that, you dropped down and wrapped your hands around his large cock,and started pumping him slowly. You then kissed the tip of his package before licking the head in circles,you moved your tongue back and forth on his slit to return the pleasure he gave you. This was made evident through the groan that he let out. 

You then took his cock in your mouth. Unlike any others,he was smooth and clean,with prominent veins causing friction. You followed your mouth to tighten it around his thick shaft. As a result, Tony buried his hands in your now open and curly hair and lightly pulled at them,causing you to moan against his shaft. As your mouth moved up and down against his cock you made eye contact with him through your lashes only to see him with staring at you with a glazed look. From the other hand, you cupped his balls,and slightly pressed at them. You scratched his balls with your fingernails as you completely took in his dick. And believe you it felt so good hearing him groaning and mumbling Y/N and various other cuss words repeatedly in pleasure. You could now feel him swelling up in your mouth and thus you fastened your pace.You did not want to take in his cum because for you, it was too soon. You instead took him out of your mouth and hand pumped him through his orgasm which sprayed onto your neck,mouth and unfortunately the diamond necklace. 

With this, you moved up to sit beside Tony with your backs against the glass wall. He put his arms around you,as you laid your head against his shoulder. 

“That was amazing Y/N. One of the best blowjobs I have ever had."he broke the silence. 

"I think I’ll take that as a compliment. But you did ruin the necklace." 

"You do realize that I can literally buy you thousands of diamond necklaces and still be 

able to but at least an island.”

“Now you are just showing off."You scoffed.

You moved closer to him to enjoy the body heat he radiated.As you guys savored the moment before moving into Tony’s bedroom alarm shot out through him. 

"What time is it?"he asked you. 

"9:30"You mumbled. 

"Fuck I was supposed to give a speech fifteen minutes ago."He panicked as he stood immediately going towards his clothes. 

"Do you have to?”

“I am sorry Y/N but I have to,I wouldn’t but this is after all in my parents’ honor."He replied. 

"Yeah,I understand."You said back,your mood now slightly off. "Will you come back up here?”

“Of course I would. Why would I leave you alone? As soon as I finish I am coming back and we are gonna finish what we started. Plus I wanna talk to you."He explained as he finished re-dressing and made his way down to the door. 

"About what?" 

"About making you my girlfriend. What else?"he shouted before closing the door shut behind him. 

Your jaw dropped in shock, and you fell back against the window astonished at what had just happened. And just like that you went up to his bedroom, cleaned up, and then you got into his bed waiting for him to make love to you.


End file.
